Alternatation
by Rhyme13kh14Xion8
Summary: Crossover with 1-5. A different world that locks up digidestined who have special, dangerous, gifts. It locks them up and never lets them out. Trapped in the world are six warriors, two tamers, and one adventurer. It's an alternate version of my other just posted story. Please read and review someone.


**_THIS WAS ORIGANIALLY GOING TO BE LIKE ANOTHER STORY AFTER I FINISHED WRITING ANOHTER ONE, BUT I GAVE INTO TEMPATION AND WELL…I'M DOING THIS ONE FIRST._**

**_S: SO THATS WHY I GET TO HAVE A BETTER PROLOGUE TO MY STORY?!_**

**_ME: S…I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE SAYING! SPEAK ENGLISH OR DIGI-CODE AT LEAST! SOMETHING I CAN UNDERSTAND!_**

**_S: MEX…I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AFTER ALL THE FANFICS USING ME ARE DONE!_**

**_ME: WHAT DID I DO!?_**

**_S: MEX DOESN'T OWN DIGIMON, BUT SHE DOES OWN THE OC'S IN THIS STORY._**

**_ME: I WAS INSPIRED TO WRITE THIS STORY AFTER READING A SUMMAR TO A DIGIMON STORY…"WAR OF ANOTHER WORLD" I THINK THATS WHAT IT WAS CALLED._**

**_S: OKAY NOW SHUT IT MEX. AGAIN SHE DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE OC'S._**

_Darkness. That's all she saw wondering through the endless wastelands. She didn't remember much, but what she did remember was that the digimon she considered a father locked her in this world in means of protecting her from himself and the dangers of being with him. She knew that he didn't mean to lock her for years in this wasteland, but she had been waiting in this wasteland for him to come back and free her…but she somewhere deep down she knew he had forgotten about her. She knew somewhere deep down in her heart she was unwanted yet again._

_ Tears flowed down her cheeks, and she screamed. "WHY? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE TO SUFFER! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE WITH NO ONE ELSE BUT ME!? Why?" _

_ She asked screaming up at the sky as if expecting something or someone to answer her, and that's when she heard something behind her. "Who's there?" She didn't receive a response, but she turning around she could see that it was a boy about her age. The boy was about her height- four-five, hazel brown hair, a light blue shirt, brown shorts, and green sneakers. He was walking towards her; when she reached her he held out his hand to her, "Are you okay?"_

_ She took his hand and nodded. "Why are you helping me?" She asked after getting up. He looked at her and shrugged, "Because there's no one here besides us, and well I think we should work together to survive. I mean that would be the best thing to do, wouldn't it?"_

_ She looked at him and smiled for what seemed the first time in years. "Yeah!" He smiled back at her, "What's your name? Mine's Takato." "Mine's Hiryu, but I like Shenai better!" _

_ "Okay then, Shenai. Where should we go?" Takato asked her since he had only been here for a few days, but Shenai looked at him sadly, "I don't know. I've here for years but…all I see is darkness." Takato noticed that she seemed sad, "What's wrong?"_

_ Shenai shook her head, "Its nothing. I'm okay." She tried to smile reassuringly, but her smile was forced and Takato could tell that it was. "You can tell me Shenai. It's not like there's anybody else her to tell." She looked at him and fidgeted, "Well…it's kinda dumb, but I don't know which way to go, and well I'm scared of being lost."_

_ Takato smiled, "That's okay! Besides its okay to be scared of being lost…although we should be careful of getting separated too, so…" He held out his hand to her. Taken by surprise she hesitantly raised her own hand and took hole of his hand, and that's when the scenery around them changed. From darkness to a scenery of white, gray, and black. _

/

"Shenai!" Someone screamed at her getting waking her up from her little dream. Grumbling she got out of bed, changed into some of her clothes, and walked down stairs where someone was waiting for her to make food for everyone since that was part of her job, but also to make sure nobody would burn the house down. "What took you so long Ms. Death-Emo-girl?" A boy with flat silver hair, green eyes, wearing a yellow shirt, blue pants, and green sneakers said to her.

"Haha, very funny Satoshi." She replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She was not in happy with being rudely woken up from her sleep. She opened the fridge, pulled out some ingredients to make pancakes, and started making breakfast. By the time she was done everyone who was not yet awake came down just to get some of the pancakes she had made. The first person down who wasn't awake yet was a little girl no more than seven years old, wavy-creamy blonde hair, crystal ice blue eyes, and wearing pajamas with little images of angel feathers.

"Can I get some pancakes, Shenai?" She asked politely. Shenai smiled and nodded at her, "Yeah, you don't need to ask me, Chiluce. The only people that need to ask are the greedy ones like Satoshi over her." An angry vein popping out when she remind herself of being rudely awakened by him, she turned around and glared at him while he just whistled innocently.

The next person down was her best friend, one of the only people who knew her best, Umi as they called since she couldn't remember her full name, but they all knew that Umi loved the sea. Umi was her age, her height, raspberry color eyes, and a light turquoise color hair with the tips being baby blue and she was wearing a dark blue tank-top with black shorts and flower patterns on both. "Good morning Umi. How was your sleep?" Umi smiled at her, "It was okay, but because a certain someone woke me up when they were trying to wake you up I didn't get a chance to finish my dream."

Umi glared at Satoshi and he grinned at them, but luckily for him they need him, so they couldn't kill him…yet anyways. 'I swear to it when we ever leave this pace I'll kill him!' Shenai thought to herself and allowed Umi to hear her thought. 'I'll help.' Umi thought back to her. The two smiled at each other imagining what it would be like to finally get rid of Satoshi.

Then the door swung open and appeared Keenan, or his usual name Ikuto, he had midnight navy blue-ish color hair that was abit spiky and had bangs in his face, bright moon yellow color eyes, and wore a purple tank-top with black pants, and purple sneakers. "Hey Ikuto!" Chiluce called out to the one person closest to her age and smiled. He smiled back slightly. "Hello, Chiluce." Shenai handed him his plate and pointed for him to sit down at the table.

The next to come down we're the triplets; all three had flat, spiked up, brown hair, the eldest had jade green eyes, the middle had amber brown eyes, and the youngest had leaf green eyes. The oldest was Isamu but we used to call him Ryo, the middle brother was Riku, and the last brother was Itsuki. Isamu wore a red tank-top with black shorts, Riku wore a beige t-shirt and brown shorts, and Itsuki wore a green shirt with brown shorts. "What's up?"

Isamu asked Shenai and the others his usual smile on his face. Umi sighed and said, "Nothing just imaging life without Satoshi." It went quiet in the room after that, but everyone was imaging how pleasant life would be without having Satoshi there to smart off to all of them, but also how hard it would be. The silence was broken when the last two people arrived on the scene. Both were boys with brown hair.

The oldest person was fifteen and that was Ryo. He had brown hair, light-ish blue eyes, spiky brown hair most of it going to the left, and he wore a black tank-top with gray sweat pants. The boy next to him coming down was Takato. He had kinda-spiky hazel brown hair, ember brown eyes, and he wore a blue shirt with gray sweat pants. Shenai and the others smiled, "Seems like our other two leaders are just as last as our first leader." Satoshi said which earned him glares from everyone.

He ignored the glares and continued eating his pancakes. Shenai walked over and handed Ryo and Takato their plates with pancakes on them. "So…what do we do today?" Riku asked his mouth stuffed with pancakes. Shenai looked at the other three leaders and they all nodded knowing that they all had something to discuss, "Well we need to talk about something and it's probably going to take awhile, so you guys can go do whatever you want." The rest nodded and continued eating their food.

/

Umi, Takato, Ryo and Shenai were in the main room discussing about something Shenai had told them. "So what you're saying is this: Something bad is happening or is going to happen and something good is coming?" Ryo asked her, she nodded her head. "I don't get it either, but its feeling I'm getting each time I go out. Something is wrong, and something good is coming. I don't know how else to say it."

Ryo nodded. "Do you think you could try looking into the future and tell us what you see?" Takato asked, but Shenai shook her head, "I've tried that and I can't see anything, but the two colors…black and white." The air grew thickly quiet and intensely unbearable. Umi broke the silence, "What does that mean though?"

They all looked at Shenai, "I don't know. I've been trying to figure that out, but I just keep coming up with a blank." They all sighed. "Well whatever it is I hope we're all ready for it." Takato said; Umi took that as a chance to lighten the mood, "TAKATO! HOW could you!? YOU UST JINXED US ALL!"

Everyone jumped in, "Why Takato!? Why did you do this to us, Takato?" Takato panicked, "I didn't mean to! Honest!" They all laughed at his reaction, Takato flushed with embarrassment.

They sighed once more. "I just really do hope that we can get out of this place and have an actually normal life." Ryo said looking out the window into the far off distance. "I know…we all wish for that Ryo." Umi said. They left the room and went outside to see what the others were doing. Unknown to them were four pairs of eyes watching their every move.

"How long until they all reach their true potential?" A deep gruff voice asked. The sound of laughter filled the room, "Not much longer. Be patient." Another voice said replying to the other.

"I'd like to be able to get a physical form thank you very much." A child-like voice was heard. A hissing sound was heard, "Patience Luce. That is what got us all here. We must wait until the children reach their full capabilities."

"Try being stuck in a pink cage with nothing to do but wait." The child spoke again. The laughing guy and hissing guy both once again sighed with the child's antics.

/

**_ME: FINALLY DONE! _**

**_SHENAI: YOU SUCK. YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?_**

**_UMI: SHENAI YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE MEAN TO MEX. ALTHOUGH I KINDA WISH I HAD MORE LINES…_**

**_CHILUCE: I THINK YOU GOT ONE OF THE MOST! I HAD ONLY ABOUT…FIVE OR SO!_**

**SATOSHI: WELL…ALL I'VE TO SAY IS THAT I'M NOT LIKE THAT!**

**ME AND EVRYONE ELSE: BUT YOU'RE AN OC. HOW DO YOU KNOW HOW YOU ACT LIKE?**

**SATOSHI: SHUT UP! I'M NOT LIKE HOW SHE WROTE ME AT ALL!**

**ME: YOU'RE RIGHT…I'M MAKING YOU LIKE DIST FROM TOTA. HMM…WELL ACTUALLY THATS HOW YOU REALLY ARE. I MADE YOU LOOK COOLER AND NOW YOU'VE MADE YOURSELF LOOK LAME.**

**ISAMU: OUCH. THATS HARSH. ALTHOUGH WHY ARE YOU USING MY REAL NAME?! I MEAN I WAS MADE BY YOUR COUSIN, BUT DO YOU HAVE TO CHANGE Y NAME?!**

**ME: YES. IT WOULD BE CONFUSING TO HAVE TWO PEOPLE WITH THE SAME NAME! BESIDES THAT WAS THE NAME MY COUSIN CHOOSE FOR YOU, SO DON'T COMPLAIN BESIDES IT'S A COOL NAME…A LOT BETTER THAN RYO. LETS KEEP THIS ALL ORIGINAL.**

**KEENAN: WHY AM I IN THIS?**

**ME: BECAUSE YOU'RE ONE OF MY FAVORITE BLESSED ONES.**

**EVERYONE: O.O O.o =_=' :0 :U **

**ISAMU: I DONT GET IT.**

**ME: ANYWAYS PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE SOMEONE REVIEW EVEN IF ITS ONE!**


End file.
